Armadura
by Hiraethe
Summary: When a dark guild threatens to pollute Fiore with poisonous magic, how will Fairy Tail react? Gray/Erza friendship. A collaboration with Viperhat.
1. We Are Fairy Tail!

**Hello all! As promised, I have started my new chapter-based story! However, it's about a month late so...sorry about that. The basic foundation of this story comes from Viperhat (thanks so much!). Hopefully, my updates will be regular-and expect updates to my other fanfictions (or other oneshots) in between! I love you all!**

 **~Hiraethe**

* * *

"Now, what _shall_ we do?"

Hyberion's words resounded in the halls of the Magical Council Headquarters, and Makarov, for the first time that day, stiffened. It was only in a moment that Warrod started to cackle, and all members, dressed in respectful white robes, turned towards him.

"I fail to see what's so funny," Hyberion said, half offended that his friend of many years, despite his efforts, still did not take him seriously. "We have an important problem on our hands here. Wolfheim, would you care to explain?" The short mage stood up from his seat, shooting Warrod a dirty look before clearing his throat.

"Of course. Recently, a dark guild, Rose Ward, has been dropping hints of performing a mass murder operation in the country of Fiore." Makarov perked up. "However, now we have proof. A bunch of mages from Crocus have reported the sighting of three magic bombs in the Grand Palace, which, if activated, will pollute all of Fiore with poison." Warrod instantly sobered, and Jura, who too was worried about the fate of his homeland, was the first to speak.

"If this is true," the mage began, "Then someone must do something at once." Wolfheim nodded impassively at his statement.

"Most certainly."

"And who would those people be?" Hyberion asked, and again the room was immersed in an uncomfortable silence. All eyes glared daggers into the tables they were seated around, and Hyberion tapped his foot impatiently. Suddenly, Makarov stood up.

"Fairy Tail has become increasingly strong over the past years," he began. "I offer to you the service of its strongest team: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla!" Wolfheim rolled his eyes at the statement, and Warrod laughed again. Hyberion held up a hand for silence.

"Indeed, I wouldn't be surprised if those boys of yours would end up exhausting all of their energy on fighting each other," Hyberion jested with a wry smile, and the room erupted in a fit of giggles. Makarov felt his cheeks grow hot, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"However, despite this," the chairman continued, "If Natsu and Gray were more mature, they would definitely be among the ten wizard saints. Titania, as well, is of monstrous power. I say to leave this mission up to Fairy Tail! Do I have your blessings?" His eyes drifted over to his peers. Jura was the first to speak up.

"While I was first acquainted with Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games," the mage began, "I can guarantee their strength. They are reliable, hard working, and share a camaraderie with their guild members that strengthens them beyond measure." Hyberion nodded, glancing onto his short mage friend next.

"Wolfheim?"

"That guild sure is a rowdy one," Wolfheim said, "But what the hell! They've proved themselves before, and they'll prove themselves again." Makarov smiled at his words, for, beyond all, he knew where the true strengths of Fairy Tail lay. Hyberion motioned at the last person who hadn't spoken, waving his hand at Warrod dryly.

"As a creator of Fairy Tail," he began, and this time no hint of laughter was in his voice. "I know that Mavis's will exists in the hearts of them all. The fairies will complete the job, even if it is to their dying breath." The room fell silent again, each absorbed in their own thoughts, and Makarov could not help but speculate on Warrod's words. It was true that the fairies were unnecessarily reckless...yet, one of them dying had never crossed his mind. He bit his lip, trying to drive the unshakable thought from his head.

"I hope no fairy ever has to succumb to that fate," he muttered, before jumping out of his seat to inform the others.

* * *

When Makarov had arrived back in the guild halls, Mirajane noticed that he didn't look at all well. His eyes were tired, and his mouth was formed in a grave line. She approached him, a smile on her face and a drink in her hand.

"Welcome back, Master!" she said, handing him the glass of beer he had requested. "How was the meeting?" Makarov gulped down the drink, letting out a sigh. Mirajane tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Yo, Gramps!" Natsu said, running up to the old man. Gray and Erza were quick to follow, and Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and Happy, who had noticed the commotion, joined the cluster as well. Makarov placed his eyes on them, debating on how to break the news to the team.

"All of you. In my office," he said, proceeding through the guild hall with purposeful steps. Natsu and Gray shared a confused look, shrugging and following him. The ice mage, absorbed as he was in his brawl with Natsu, had not failed to notice the yellow piece of paper that he was crumpling in his hand. He turned back to Lucy, patting her on the shoulder.

"Lucy, you think this has something to do with the meeting he had of the Ten Wizard Saints?" the ice mage asked. She nodded gravely, and, since Gray thought that Lucy knew approximately _everything_ , questioned her no further. They entered his office, and Makarov, after collecting his thoughts, recounted the details of the meeting.

"It will be difficult," he said. "The members of Rose Ward are extremely powerful. As such, I have sorted you into groups in order to conquer the magic bombs.

"The first bomb will be handled by Wendy and Carla," Makarov said. Wendy held the exceed close to her chest, determination burning in her irises.

"The second bomb," he began, "Will be handled by Natsu, Lucy, and Happy." Natsu and Lucy high fived, happy to be fighting together once more.

"And finally, the third and strongest bomb will be handled by Gray and Erza!" The two mages shared an affectionate glance. Natsu pouted.

"Hey, why do I not get the hardest one?" He asked. "I wanna defeat one by myself!" Erza punched him immediately, and Makarov sighed, because, powerful mage as he was, Natsu was still _Natsu_. And that often turned out to be problematic.

"That's easy for you to say," muttered Wendy, a depressed look overshadowing her usual carefree countenance. "I got the weakest one." Carla put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"This isn't a laughing matter," Makarov said. "All these bombs are guarded by strong mages, of a kind that you haven't faced before. I need you all to promise me...to be careful. If there is a chance that any one of you will not make it, contact me immediately." His words brought serious faces to the team, however, since Natsu was Natsu, he started to laugh again. He patted Makarov on the back.

"Don't worry so much, Gramps!" he said. "We're Fairy Tail, after all!"

* * *

"Flame Brain."

"Ice Princess."

"Pyro."

"Porn Star."

It was one of those days where Natsu and Gray couldn't get their hands off each other. They brought their heads together, their shoulders pushing each other in an alarmingly brutal manner. Lucy sighed.

"Quiet down, you two!"

They didn't hear her, shooting insults at each other at lightning speed. Lucy gave up with them for the second time that day.

"It's no use Lucy."

"I know. But sometimes I forget," she replied. Erza laughed, catching up with the boys to deliver a punch to each of their heads. They screamed out in pain, rubbing their heads with a decided pout.

"H-hey, what's your problem Erza?!" Natsu asked. Erza turned towards him, a dark aura surrounding him.

"What did you say, Natsu?"

"N-nothing!" The fire mage said, and Gray snickered next to him. Wendy tugged on his arm, pointing to a large building in front.

"It's the Grand Palace!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story. My update day will be Wednesday, so be expecting something then. Until next time! ~Hiraethe**


	2. To Hell And Back

**Hi guys...sorry for being late.**

 **I have a valid explanation! I had surgery on Monday. I've been trying to write, I really have, but I've been in a lot of pain. Now I'm feeling better. But seriously. Surgery SUCKS. Anyway, here is a chapter for you today, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 _A few hours before..._

"Are you two done yet?"

The question was far from innocent: it was an accusation, and both Amber and Zeroth knew it. The golden haired girl gulped down her discomfort, green eyes staring at the dirt filled grown below.

"We're sorry, Val-chan!" she responded, giggling. "Zeroth and I are just so excited to rough up those bad guys!" Amber threw a few fake punches in the air and Vala Maria, who bore no protection to the ten year old's charming measures, ruffled her hair with affection.

"I'm sure you'll want to have a little fun with them," the older woman said, "but I suggest we do things thoroughly. Those fairies are notoriously stubborn." Zeroth laughed in disbelief. He ran a hand through his spiky blue hair, putting his hand on the neighboring vines. They exploded at his touch. Worn and weary from their expedition, the team of five journeyed into the light.

"This is Crocus," Amber said, and, for a moment, she was too in awe to breathe. "Isn't it, Mercury-san?" The muscular figure in the back grinned. His body, tanned from many hours of training, was lined with tattoos and battle scars that hadn't healed all that well; and yet, the way he grinned burned like the fire of a thousand embers.

"Hell yeah."

The charm of Crocus was unmistakable. Mercury's eyes drifted over the crimson roofed houses and the magic arena, and, for a second, he almost regretted ever trying to poison its beauty. However, this flash of doubt was replaced by bitterness, and, deep down in his heart, something twisted viciously.

"This'll be a good thing to destroy," he said. "Right, Seraphim?" The girl in question smiled, her turquoise eyes dancing in a mixture of elegance and excitement. The party of five continued to maneuver the infamous Crocus crowds, yet none acknowledged the suspicious glances they drew from the residents they passed.

"Certainly, Mercury-san," was her reply. "I wonder which fairies they sent to the slaughter." Amber laughed, and Zeroth let out a wry grin.

"I'm eager to find out," Vala Maria said. "Not that it matter much. All of them will be dead by tomorrow." Mercury chuckled, and Amber, who had been standing at the sidelines, did not fail to catch the small bit of love in his voice. For Rose Ward was not so much a guild than a family.

A family that was determined to destroy the world.

* * *

"Um, Lucy...I think I got us lost again," Natsu said, scanning the streets for any signs of remembrance. "This has got to be the most confusing city ever...Lucy?"

His companion was no longer walking happily by his side; in fact, she wasn't walking by his side at all. She had lagged further behind, and the warm brown in her eyes, which were shining with amusement moments before, were weighed down with worry. He waited for her to catch up, yet, even when she did, she didn't speak immediately.

"Hey...," she said, not meeting his eyes. "Do you think this will turn out alright?" Natsu stopped in his steps, turning towards her. Over the years he had become so accustomed to the usual hospitalizations and guild scares that to him, avoiding these foreboding thoughts was his preferred method of coping (of course, he would fret inside, but he wouldn't tell anybody that).

"What?" he asked her. "Are you worried someone's gonna die?"

"It's not that I don't believe in them," she said. "I'm just a bit scared. It's...it's okay to be scared, right?" It seems an eternity until Natsu can really breathe again; the question takes him off guard, and the morose inquisition of her tone makes him twitch.

"It's like," she started, " _like_. When Gray tried to do Iced Shell. That guy would probably find any way to sacrifice himself. What would you have done if he died?" Memories of Aquarius had flooded her mind earlier that day, and, right then, she was drowning. Natsu stood still for a moment, thinking hard about that how he should answer.

First he thought about how horribly irritating Gray had always been. He had been of constant attendance in his life: a sneering, stripping IDIOT. But then, out of nowhere, these memories crumbled into dust and he was thinking about how Gray almost used Iced Shell, and how Gray had protected him from Memento Mori, and how Gray had almost DIED.

Something horribly stiff about Natsu relaxed, and he didn't realize that he was trembling.

"Um, Natsu...," Lucy said, shaking him slightly. "It's okay. You don't need to answer that, it's just that I was thinking about Aquarius, and I was worried something stupid like that would happen again, and...Natsu?"

"If Gray died," he said, "Then I'd follow him."

 _To hell and back._

* * *

"I'm just a bit worried about them, that's all."

The words were hanging in the air before Makarov could stop himself, and he sealed his lips before anything else could slip out. Cana chugged down the rest of her beer, wiping her mouth.

* * *

 _The night before..._

"Gray. Get out of my bed."

A deep groan was heard behind her, and a tall figure propped himself up on his elbows. Cana turned on the lights next to her bed, not sure how to react. The ice mage wasn't looking at her; he seemed more interested in the pattern of her comforter, she noticed with a smile. With a sigh, she moved closer to him.

"What's up with you?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be resting up for your mission?"

"I couldn't sleep," he replied. They didn't speak for a moment, but the card mage had already interpreted the silence. "I guess I'm...just worried about the mission."

"Hmm...you've never been worried about something like that before."

"I'm paired with Erza," he explained. "It's not like fighting along Natsu. It's like...I'm pretty sure I'm going to be too slow, too weak, or too stupid, and she's going to get hurt because of it. Because of _me_."

"What, you don't believe in her?" Cana asked, getting out of bed to uncork one of her midnight wines. She took a swig from her drink, offering some of it to Gray. He made a face.

"Water, please."

"And?"

"You have any ramen?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes. She started cooking, muttering insults about "stupid ice mages who break into your house only to complain". Gray slid back into bed, closing his eyes.

"Geez, sometimes I feel like I'm your wife," she said. "From the way I'm always looking out for you."

"You're _hilarious_ , Cana," Gray responded sarcastically, yet sleep had already started to dull his senses. When Cana had returned with his meal, he was already sound asleep. She smiled, finishing her drink before clambering into bed herself.

"Sleep well, Gray," she said, kissing him on the forehead before going to sleep herself.

* * *

"I'm just worried about them, that's all."

It had been five full minutes since Makarov has spoken, and yet Cana had been too consumed in her reverie to notice. She stared into her copper colored beverage, spinning in lightly.

"Geez, Gramps," she said. "Have a little faith in them, will you?" He grunted, yet still wasn't convinced of their safety.

"If you're so worried, then why don't you just send some people to check up on them?" she asked, and Makarov's eyes widened at her comment. A wide grin spread across his face, for, easy while the solution was, in his worry he had failed to see it.

"You're absolutely right, Cana," he said, turning towards the guild members. "Gajeel! Mira! Laxus! Juvia! Elfman! Lisanna! Levy!" The members turned towards him, approaching the table he and Cana were sitting at. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you've heard of the threat of Roseward," he said. "And I'm also sure you know of Team Natsu's involvement in the matter." The members looked at each other, and nodded in unision.

"I want you all to check up on them," he said. "While I believe in them, I'm sure Rose Ward has a few aces up their sleeves that we, as well as the Magic Council, have yet to predict."

"Whatever I can do to help Gray-sama and the others!" Juvia said, determination shining in her navy blue orbs. Gajeel slung an arm around her, a slightly scary grin dawning on his lips.

"I suppose you're also sending us over to make sure that Natsu and Gray don't destroy too much of the Royal Palace, aren't you, Master?" Mirajane asked, and Makarov blushed at the truth of her statement. Lisanna laughed, for she, more than anyone present, knew of Natsu's destructive abilities.

"The job's a man!"

"I'll be sure to bring a few books along."

"Make sure to pack those amazing metal pots too, Levy."

"I'll bring my best wine to share with Gray after the mission!"

"...Lay off the beer for a while, Cana."

"Aww, Laxus, you're no fun," Cana said, letting out a huge laugh.

"And you, Cana, are utterly drunk," he responded, and despite himself, Makarov let out a grin. With a monstrous team like that around, Rose Ward could not win.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ Master made you go by yourself," Carla complained.

"Well, I can't complain," Wendy said, smiling. She opened another door, sighing as it too, was empty. "It is the weakest one, after all." Carla muttered something below her breath. Wendy opened another door, closing it again before moving onto the next one. This one was a little hard to open, yet, even without looking inside, the smell of a powerful dark magic filled Wendy's senses.

"This is the one," she said. With a big thrust of her hands, she flung open the door. A green haired woman was leaning against the magic bomb. When she noticed Wendy, she smiled.

"So the fairy has arrived," she said. Her eyes softened. "I'm getting excited."

* * *

 **Can we talk about the latest episode?**

 **It was sad moment after sad moment after DEPRESSING MOMENT (aka Gray and Juvia's moment) after sad moment after sad moment...it may have been the best episode so far. Seriously. I cried so hard. Especially Gray's moment...like, the way he said "I'm sorry...," made my heart break.**

 **Updates will go back to usual from now on (haha, don't believe me). See ya next Wednesday! ~Hiraethe**


	3. Song Of Three

**Guess who's back and on time! Yeah, me. Applause please. This is a huge achievement for a professional procrastinator like me. Sorry for the bad quality, but, what can you do.**

 **Leave a review, they make me all warm inside~**

 **Hiraethe**

* * *

 _What the hell is going on?_ Vala Maria thought, her confident grin turning into an ugly scowl. _They sent a_ _ **kid**_ _to do the dirty work? They sure are underestimating us._ She smothered a sadistic giggle, cracking her knuckles as she approached the blue haired fairy.

 _This'll be done in an instant._

"What's the matter, little girl?" Val asked, holding out her arms. "Are you scared? Didn't you come here to defeat me?" Wendy immediately snapped out of her daze, giving her opponent an angry glare. She immediately summoned her magic.

"I know it won't be easy to beat you," she said. "So I'm going to be fighting all out from the beginning." Vala Maria laughed dubiously at her statement.

"Okay then, kid. Let's see what you can do." Wendy broke into a run.

"Fast wind that run the heavens...VERNIER!" she yelled, increasing her speed tenfold. She brought her hands to her mouth, craning her head backwards. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" The impact of the attack forced Vala Maria back a few inches, and the dark mage let out a pained moan. Wendy landed back on her feet, straightening.

And, in the dust, she saw something.

"Angel Soul: Kalopsia."

Vala Maria grinned at the stunned look on Wendy's face. The dark mage had requipped into a tiny white dress, and her feet, which had originally been placed in high heels, were bare. On her back there were sprouted two large, alabaster wings. The blue haired girl could not fathom the situation.

"This is Mira-san's magic," she said, her shoulders shaking. "Where did you learn this?" Vala Maria laughed, brushing back her hair with an air of superiority.

"I was born a goddess," she said. "And, as a goddess, I will kill you." She raised her hands above her head, a large ball of white magic slowly accumulating in her grasp. Carla's eyes widened, taking a step back.

"She's too powerful, Wendy!" she said. "We need to call Master!" Wendy gritted her teeth. Vala Maria aimed the large ball of magic at the two fairies, her smile wide and malicious. The dragon slayer immediately brought Carla into her arms, feeling her knees collapse under her.

"This will show Makarov not to underestimate us ever again." With effort, she heaved the extremely large ball of magic in Wendy and Carla's direction.

"Goodbye, kid. It was fun...," she whispered. "ANGEL BLAST!"

* * *

"Hey, you know," Natsu said, bursting into laughter. "I've thought of this amazing prank I could play on Gray." The trio, which had been making their way down the seemingly endless palace halls, hadn't stopped talking since their departure.

"Do you want to hear it, Lucy?" Happy asked, covering his mouth with a knowing glint in his eyes. The blonde rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Sure, why not?" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Okay. So it starts with you taking off your clothes, and then-"

"That's enough, thanks. Remind me to beat you two up later," Lucy said again, and Natsu shot her an unimpressed glare.

"You know, you're always complaining about Gray and I seeing you naked, but, I mean, YOU'RE the one who has no clothes on," Natsu said. Lucy punched him in the head, her eyebrows twitching in annoyance. Happy moved away from the blonde.

"Lucy, you're scary. I think you may be turning into Erza."

"TWO MONSTERS!" Natsu said, holding his head in despair. They walked in silence for a few more minutes, until the dragon slayer stopped his teammates in front of an elaborate oak put his hand on the door handle, releasing it quickly. Lucy gave him a concerned glance, pressing her palm against the rough oak material as well. Her eyes widened.

"Party time," Natsu said, thrusting the door open with a manic grin on his face. "MWHAHAHA! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM, YOU BASTARDS!"

Two figures looked up from their card game.

The first was a small girl. She had long golden locks and turquoise eyes that widened considerably when they met Lucy's eyes.

The second was a teenage boy, a little younger than Natsu, with shaggy black hair and a noticeable tan. He put his hands on the cards. Immediately, they exploded.

"You've finally arrived!" Amber said, pressing her hands together and giving them a toothy smile. "Zeroth and I have been waiting FOREVER for you guys. Literally."

"Not literally," the black haired teen added, looking exceedingly uncomfortable. Natsu ignored their comments, looking over at Lucy. His eyes widened.

She didn't look scared. Not one bit.

"Lucy, we can do this," Natsu said. "I'll get Zippy, and you'll get that blondie over there." She nodded, approaching Amber with her keys clasped tightly in her hand. The dark mage looked at it with interest, entranced by the golden tinkle of its quality.

"Are those keys to the celestials zodiacs?" Amber asked, much as a child would, and Lucy nodded wordlessly. The dark mage laughed, pointing a jeering finger at her opponent.

"So that means you're basically weak, right? Right?" Amber said. "What a lame magic!" Lucy approached Amber with wavering steps, fingering one of the keys out of its holder.

"You're right, I _was_ weak," Lucy said. "I _do_ rely on my spirits. But I'm stronger now! I've trained all this time, so I could defend myself without my spirits. So I could beat people like you!" Amber's eyes widened, and her mouth sombered into a pensive frown.

"You're one hundred years too early," she said. "Destroying Fiore is Mercury's dream. And I will do anything to help him achieve it."

* * *

"You know," Natsu said, "I'm still pretty pissed that I don't get to fight those top guys, while Gray is having all the fun. So, sorry if I don't go easy on you." Zeroth snorted at his lofty remark, picking his nose.

"I can't believe I'm fighting this guy," he said. "This will be way too easy." He extracted a huge booger from his nose, flicking it Natsu's way. The dragon slayer looked at it in horror for a moment, before the area around him exploded. Zeroth examined Natsu's now unconscious body, shrugging.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

"I told you this wouldn't be any fun, Seraphim," Mercury sighed, his arms crossed against his chest. His white haired companion nodded, standing at his side with an impassive expression on her face. Erza saw Gray stiffen at their words, and she put a hand on his shoulder.

 _Use that anger. Use all those words, those laughs, those mean sneers, and use that to strengthen your love for your comrades. Use that to defeat them._

"Certainly, Mercury-san. If they even wanted a chance, Makarov, Gildarts, or at least Mirajane and Laxus should have come," Seraphim responded. Gray gritted his teeth and the temperature in the room dropped to dangerously cold levels.

"Well, Titania will give us some fun," Mercury said, smiling at Erza. She didn't smile. He shrugged, turning to Gray. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass."

"Gray, shush," Erza said, staring Mercury in the eye. "We'll have one and one duels. Me and you. Gray and Seraphim." Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance, but could not deny the logic in her statement. Erza _was_ stronger than him. Seraphim sighed in disappointment, looking the nobody (Gray) in the eye. He was easy on the eyes, if that was any comfort.

"I will get you back later, Mercury-san. I would have loved to fight Titania, at least once, before her death."

"Well, you get the nobody. Yo, kid, why are you stripping?" Mercury asked. "Is this fight a freaking joke to you?" Erza cracked a smile, because, no matter what, Gray would be Gray.

And that was some comfort.

* * *

 **That was so short-I am sorry. Hey, at least I got it on time, right? I was actually expecting to be very late (since I didn't start until an hour ago), but, sometimes you surprise yourself. Anyway, xoxo! See you next week (or sooner) !**

 **~Hiraethe**


	4. Lazarus

**This chapter is dedicated to David Bowie.**

 **I hope you're having fun rocking with Freddie Mercury and the rest. You've stepped through the door. You're floating in a most peculiar way, and the stars look very different today.**

 **Have fun floating in a tin can. Planet Earth is blue and there is nothing you can do.**

 **Love,**

 **Hiraethe.**

* * *

In a few words, Natsu felt like crap.

His whole body tingled from the effect of the explosion, and, for a second he understood why Gray hated the heat so much. It was ironic.

Zeroth had burned a man that was literally fire.

"...tsu, wake u-"

And would that voice shut the hell up? Seriously, if he managed to make it out alive from this, he would treat himself and the rest of his team (except Gray) to a nice long vacation. At Akame Resort. With all the nice hot springs and fluffy pillows and...

"Will you wake UP? Nats...,"

"Okay! Geez, I'm up, I'm up! Now will you stop all your yelling?" Natsu yelled at the voice, and he opened his eyes. The shapeless blobs slowly transformed into tangible silhouettes, and Lucy, the owner of the voice who had been annoying him, was kneeling over him in worry. They stared at each other for a while, until he felt her hug him tightly.

"You're alright," she said, breathing out heavily. "Thank GOODNESS." The celebratory mood was broken, however, when Amber approached them with her tiny hands covering her mouth.

"Oh, look, Zeroth! He actually survived!" she said, pointing a finger at the dragon slayer and laughing. "I guess you're weaker than you thought!" The dark mage shot her a warning glare,

approaching Natsu.

He flicked a beam in Natsu's direction, and, before he could react, the bomb once again exploded in his face. Lucy heard him let out an anguished cry, and she cringed inwardly. The sinking feeling in her chest increased, and it was all she could do to keep her food down.

"You shouldn't turn your back, Lucy."

Before Lucy could turn around, she felt a gigantic sword slice her back. Her legs collapsed under her, and she screamed in pain. Amber laughed, crossing her arms with a triumphant smile.

"Wow, they really are pathetic, Zeroth! They really can't stop rolling around on the floor!"

"I told you this would be easy," Zeroth responded. "And this is the strongest guild in Fiore? The future of magic seems pretty bleak." Lucy forced herself to stand up, her breath coming in quick spurts. She turned around to face Amber, her form trembling violently.

"You cut me?" Lucy asked, and Amber shook her head. Beside her, a figure materialized. While it stood on two legs, and it mimicked the human bone structure well, its body was clearly that of a monster.

"My name is Amber Rain," she said, "And these are my illusions."

* * *

"Aaahhh!"

Lucy's scream echoed through Natsu's brain. He pushed himself up, ignoring the clamoring pain in his legs. He grunted, swatting away the dust from his vision.

"...These are my illusions."

And then he saw it.

"Damn you!" Natsu said, anger rioting through his brain as he saw the huge gash that had driven itself into Lucy's back. "You gave her a wound while she wasn't looking? Not cool. That's like, breaking every single wizard code ever." Amber shrugged her shoulder's impassively, giving him a hard glare.

"I'm not interested in what is moral or not...I mean, we ARE a dark guild, remember. We're not freaking SAINTS," she said. Lucy gave him a sorrowful glance, smiling.

"Sorry Natsu, I wasn't paying attention. Let's just get back to fighting," Lucy said, turning to Happy. The blue exceed looked completely shaken from the situation, and she put a hand on his reassuringly.

"Yeah," he said. "You can do it Natsu, Lucy! I'll cheer you on!" Zeroth shot the cat a look of annoyance.

"Can we kill him too?" he asked Amber. He turned to Happy. "Yo, how strong are you? I hope you've been training." Happy nodded furiously at him.

"Yup, I have! I've trained and trained and trained...," he said, and smiled. "Natsu knows, right?" The dragon slayer nodded confidently.

"Yeah. The guy can reject FOOD now. I'd back off if I valued my life, man."

"Get on my level, explosion man!"

Zeroth's fist twitched in annoyance. "Nevermind, Amber, I'm killing him now."

"What? The jealousy in this man is insane!" Happy said, horror spreading on his face. Natsu shrugged, putting a hand on Happy shoulder.

"Don't worry, Happy. He's just upset that he can't do all the awesome things you can," Natsu reassured.

"That is NOT TRUE! I can refuse food ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!"

"Liar," Lucy whispered, and the three chuckled. Amber spawned a few more illusions,the smile on her face nowhere to be seen.

"You were wrong to piss us off," Amber said. "You don't know what's coming for you."

"..."

"..."

"Bring out the food, boys."

* * *

"Sky Dragon's Claw!"

Wendy lifted her legs and swung them down at Vala Maria, a battle cry uttered from her lips. Large winds headed towards the dark mage, yet, with a simple extension of the arm, the spell was diverted from its original course.

"Divine Deflect," she said, a smirk on her lips. The dragon slayer's eyes were wide with surprise. Carla's eyes drifted to the magic bomb, wringing her hands nervously.

"Come on Wendy, we don't have much time," she said. "You need to finish her off in thirty minutes, or...," The sentence was not finished, nor did it need to be. The emptiness in the air was proof enough of the consequences that would follow.

"You're weak for a dragon slayer. Where is-what's his name-Nasty?"Vala Maria asked, and, when it was evident she was waiting for an answer, Wendy responded.

"His name is Natsu."

"Like I give a damn. Where is he?"

"He's fighting the higher ups. Because he is no use for someone as weak as you," Wendy retorted. Val shot her an angry glare, holding her hands together. A blinding white beam gathered in the center of her palms.

"Guardian Explosion!" she cried, throwing the ball at Wendy.

"Armor!"

The explosion fizzled away. Vala Maria trembled in rage, and she muttered some things, but Wendy wasn't listening. She stared at the bomb, and suddenly, something in her head clicked.

"Wait...,"

* * *

"I guess we're stuck with each other."

Gray snorted at Seraphim's words, brushing a few raven strands from his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, his right arm starting to glow. "I don't know about the others, but I've increased my power tenfold since Fairy Tail disbanded." Seraphim nodded, and, to his surprise, a tattoo materialized onto her arm.

He reminded himself to breath.

"W-where...," he started, but choked. The mark looked similar to his own, yet, somehow, the pattern was different. It had little wings and halos on it, and was outlined in clear black ink. The colour vanished from his face.

"What?" she asked. She looked down at her tattoo, and smirked. "Oh. You don't know." She approached him slowly, her shoes thudding on the floor like tiny gunshots resounding in the air.

"I'm an ice angel slayer," she said. "It's nice to meet you, Gray Fullbuster."

* * *

"Magnet."

Erza's eyes widened as she felt herself being drawn to Mercury against her will, struggling in vain to remove herself from his spell. The leader smirked, clenching his fists with a knowing smile.

"I'm afraid you picked the wrong partner, Titania," he announced. "I have Magnetism Magic, see. Anything metal is automatically drawn to my grasp." He waits for a look of despair to emerge on her face, yet, when none comes, he takes a step back.

"Ready to give up?"

"No," Erza said, and she transformed into her bandaged top and embroidered red pants. Her hair is tied up out of her face, and she is giving Mercury an absolutely despicable look.

"That's okay," she said. "I don't need my armor to fight."

That's what a certain ice mage taught me.

* * *

Sorry for being late guys. I really have no excuse for this one.

For some reason, the Gray/Seraphim conversation was very hard to write. Not that I don't like them both (because you all know that Gray is my FAVORITE), but simply, the writing juices would not floweth forth. Also, I don't believe you all know this, but as much as I love Wendy, I hate hate HATE writing her. Is it because she is too perfect to be described in words? Probably...

Also, did you all watch Fairy Tail Zero? I have to say, the animation, while it started out pretty crappy, transformed into something really good. And I'm in love with the opening. Anyway, until the next chapter!

~Hiraethe


	5. Urano Metria

**Hello! Give it up for the second update of the year AND the longest chapter update ever! I hope you guys will forgive me for not updating very often. I've had SO much to do, really. Also, I've been wanting to start these new fanfictions, so I decided, why don't I just not write ANYTHING? Smart, right?**

 **Sorry...but I hope the length of this chapter makes up for my incompetence. I'm thinking of starting a new Fairy Tail Drabble series...so be on the lookout for that!**

 **Enjoy! ~Hiraethe**

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" a voice piped up, but the commander, in his regular fashion, chose to ignore all conversation. The clamor of a hundred boots on the damp forest floor echoed like gunshots through the trees. Hack paused in his march, and the noise stopped.

"Silence, Lieutenant Douglas. We'll keep marching until nightfall," he said, giving the soldier a glare of condescending amusement. "And I would advise you to keep your mouth shut. We wouldn't want one of those damned fairies noticing us, would we?" An uncomfortable quiet followed his words, and Douglas clenched his jaw.

A carriage rolled passed them, and a brown haired girl looked. The soldiers looked down at their shoes, and Hack felt himself soften.

"Don't hesitate," he said. "Let us all go to Mercury-dono." In unison, the lines of soldiers raised their hands to their heads, and their expressions, at first tired and hungry, were filled with blank seals of conviction. Hack felt his breath tighten, as they began to speak.

"Yes, Hack-san!"

* * *

"So Roseward really did send a backup plan, didn't they?" Cana mumbled, gulping down the remnants of her drink. "Wimps." Gajeel awoke from his slumber, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"Guess it's time to take out the trash."

"Juvia is interested in testing their strength."

"They'll pay for disturbing my drink."

"And my reading."

"LET'S BE MEN!"

"Patience, children."

The group turned around to look at Mirajane. Her usual smile was still in place, yet, her eyes were the reincarnation of the devil. Elfman shuddered inwardly.

"Patience is manly too...," he tried, but Mirajane ignored him completely. Her smile grew, to everyone's utmost horror, and her eyes glowed.

"We'll ignore them for now. We'll forget this ever happened, and we will go around our business happily. Yet, in due time, our fun shall begin."

No one had to ask what she meant by this statement. Laxus scratched the back of his head, for the first time feeling fear of his fellow S-Class mage. Lisanna gave the blonde haired man a small smile, glancing over at her sister with affection.

"I almost feel sorry for them," she said to him. "For having to face Mirajane." Laxus scoffed at her words, yet the truth in them was evident.

For, when angry, Mirajane was the scariest of all.

* * *

"How can you expect to beat someone who can just _think_ something, and it will come true?" Amber asked, a small giggle escaping her mouth. Five soldiers blinked into existence, each holding a weapon of their choice. Before Lucy could pull out her keys, one of threw a shirakin in her direction. She felt its sharp blades slice through her skin,and blood spurt out of her mouth. Another soldier leapt into action, swinging a battle hammer in her direction. She dodged it easily, kicking the man onto the floor.

"Too late."

Before she could react, a large sword was rammed through her chest. She opened her mouth to release a hoarse moan, her form crumpling onto the floor. Amber swung another sword in her fingers, licking her lips greedily.

"I _am_ to weak," Lucy mumbled. Her eyes, while tired, still shone with a determination brighter than ever. "However, I will not go quietly. Save me...,"

Her eyes started to fill with tears, and it was all she could do to finish her sentence. Her wounds were dulling her mind, and she felt consciousness ebb away from her. A gold key was twirling in between her fingers.

"Loke!"

"Too late, Lucy!" Amber said, the sword swinging down at the celestial mage's abdomen. She felt her breath tighten, until, suddenly, the blow was stopped.

A sword, crafted out of Regulus magic, had saved her. The spiky haired figure looked down at her, and gave her a crooked grin.

"You look like you've seen better days, Lucy," he said, winking at her. Amber's visage twisted in surprise. The celestial mage gave Loke a weak smile, finally relaxing in his arms.

"Rest now, princess. You fought well. I'll finish her off for you-"

"Give me ten minutes."

Loke turned to her, a questioning gaze in his eyes. Never once had Lucy asked for such a request, and, in all frankness, the proposition scared him.

"Give me ten minutes to recover," she clarified. Loke's confusion melted into a smile of understanding, and he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Yes, princess."

Amber looked at the celestial spirit. She put out her hand, and a new illusion formed. Loke's eyes widened.

It was Lucy.

"That's dirty," the real Lucy whispered, furious. Amber glanced at her.

"What? I don't think there were any rules of _what_ types of illusions we could make, right?" Amber asked. "Like I said, we're not saints." She turned to Loke with a new boost of confidence, and he looked back uneasily.

"Will you be able to attack your own master, Loke?" she asked. "Or will you crack from the pressure? Only time will tell."

* * *

Erza closed her eyes, thinking hard.

 _Had Ultear never visited the guild at all, everything would be going perfectly._

 _She and Gray were talking at one of the tables, their mouths curled into bright smiles. She could not help but feel the slightest bit of jealousy. Her older-sister instincts kicked in, and she approached the two with an unhappy scowl on her face._

" _I hope you two are having fun," she said, the sourness thick in her voice. While Ultear had picked up on her unease, Gray (in the regular Gray fashion) was completely oblivious to her change in mood. He flashed her a smile, motioning for her to join them._

" _Erza, perfect timing! I want you to meet my friend, Ultear. I haven't seen her for 7 years!" Gray said, throwing an arm around both of their shoulders. Erza did not share his good humor._

" _Ultear? Wasn't she the one who prompted all of our troubles on Tenrou Island?" Erza asked. "Oh, but she is the daughter of Ur, isn't she." It wasn't a question. It was an accusation, and both Gray and Ultear knew it._

 __" _Yes, she is."_

 _Gray's love for Ur had never ceased to amaze her. Perhaps Ultear was his lifeline, the only living thing left of Ur that he had left. Erza knew all too well that while love was blind, love was also blinding._

" _Stop, Gray. I have no time for your nonsense...,"_

" _I know you don't. But please, if you guys could be friends...,"_

Erza opened her eyes, sighing.

* * *

30 seconds left.

Loke slammed into a wall, blood flying out of his teeth. The Lucy-illusion still hovered him like an inescapable threat, and Amber, who had been standing back at the sidelines, was watching the two with interest.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, anger shaking in her voice. "Destroy her!"

"I can't Lucy...you saved me, when I needed saving..."

"That person isn't me!"

"I know...I know," Loke said, with a defeated sigh. "I know this, so why...,"

"Why can't you just defeat her?" Lucy said, her patience running thin. However, her voice had kind undertones that Loke did not fail to catch, and he looked at the Lucy-illusion in the eyes.

They were devoid of the tiny sparkles they had in the daytime, and the speckles of kindness that melted into them at night. They did not shine like diamonds in the evening sky, they did not smile at him with chocolate irises. They did not hold a promise in them, yet stared at him blankly.

This was not Lucy.

"Regulus Sword!" Loke said, slicing her. The Lucy-illusion disappeared and Loke breathed a sigh of relief. He felt his wounds sting a little, and he winced in pain.

"Are you alright, Loke?" Lucy asked, and he nodded. Before he disappeared, he smiled at her.

"It's your turn, I guess," he said tiredly. "Don't die on me." Lucy nodded, her expression turned serious. She got onto her feet.

"I'm going to show you something that you're never going to forget," Lucy said.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm gonna show you the magic of the stars."

"I fail to see how a petty celestial-"

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such shine..."

"What is she muttering?" Amber asked, stepping back hesitantly.

"Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent gate."

"Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! **Urano Metria!** "

"W-wait just a minute!" Amber said. "Illusions come forth! Illusions...,"

The area surrounding her had been utterly demolished. Amber lay unconscious on the floor. Lucy felt her breath hitch, and she turned towards Natsu. He, too, was severely wounded. He glanced at her worriedly.

"Lucy!" he called out. "Oi, hang in there!" He gave her a bright smile. Lucy had not the strength to return it.

"Natsu...," she said, before everything went black.

* * *

"Lucy...," Natsu said, before turning to Zeroth. "Oi! You're gonna pay for your little friend's actions! She better not have hurt Lucy badly!"

"I'm afraid I'm not the one to assuage your fears, Natsu-san," Zeroth responded, with an air of indifference.

"Fine, then I'll make sure to do you ten times over," Natsu said, crouching down on the ground. "This is something Igneel, the Fire King, taught me how to do."

"It's not going to work anyway, Zeroth said, digging his nose. "My snot is flammable, remember. It'll blow you up."

"To hell with you and your boogers!" Natsu said, "I'm serious right now." His body became clothed in fire, and he raced towards Zeroth. "What are you-" Zeroth asked, before being pushed back by the immense wind that followed the dragon slayer's attacks. "Stop this now! Fire will never beat the power of explosion!"

"Are you sure about that?" Natsu asked. "Well, the power of darkness can never beat the power of love!"

"Secret Dragon Art...,"

"No, Stop this!"

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

Zeroth let out a pain scream, falling onto his back. Natsu sank to his knees. His form trembled, and it was all he could do to keep conscious. Happy joined him, rubbing the dragon slayer's back soothingly.

"Are you okay Happy?"

"Natsu...," Happy said, tears forming in his eyes. "Natsu, don't die on me..." The dragon slayer let out a small chuckle, feeling consciousness ebb away from him.

"You know I don't die, Happy,"

They were silent for a while, before Natsu spoke up again.

"Hey, umm...Happy?"

"What is Natsu?"

"Can you turn off that magic bomb for me please?"

 _Oh, right._ Happy mentally facepalmed. Even though Natsu and Lucy had defeated their opponents, if they didn't turn off the magic bomb, then all of their hard work would have been ford naught.

"Okay!" Happy said, flying over to the magic bomb. The switch was inlined with a rich silver lining. With a great effort, he pulled the switch down. The lights surrounding the bomb flickered shut. Happy breathed a sigh of relief.

"We did it Natsu," Happy said, but got no response. The dragon slayer had fallen unconscious. Happy stared at the magic bomb, feeling sleepy himself.

"Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla...it's all up to you now."

* * *

"Damn those bastards," Mercury said, running a hand through his hair in annoyance. "DAMN IT! How did this happen?" Erza raised an eyebrow, and the two fairies shared a questioning glance.

"What happened?" Gray asked, turning to Seraphim.

"Your two friends have deactivated one of the magic bombs."

"Natsu and Lucy did it!" Erza said triumphantly. Gray smiled inwardly, shaking his head with a sigh.

"I guess that means we'll have to step up our game, right, Erza?" he said, giving her a sideways glance. She returned his smile, another sword forming into her hands.

"Yes. We'll go back, Gray...together."

* * *

 **Yay. Now you all have to wait another month (just kidding. Expect something on Wednesdays). Anyway, part of the reason that this was so late was because I just couldn't figure out how to write the Hack scene as well as the Loke-Lucy scene. And how to make it an acceptable length.**

 **See you soon :) ... I might have a little surprise for you later on. ~Hiraethe**


	6. Not Afraid

**Hey guys! I'm back, and late again as usual. Sorry, I've been way too obsessed with Exo lately. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter of this story. Thank you for everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed...I hope you liked it. Tell me in the comments below what you want to read next (a chapter story, drabble, etc). Hope you enjoy! ~Hiraethe**

* * *

"Natsu and Lucy...they did it!" Wendy said, clapping her hands together in glee. Vala Maria snorted, muttering something about over confident little girls, and cracked her knuckles. Carla stared at her partner in worry.

"Wendy, you'll have to do it."

"Do what?" she asked, her eyes widening in confusion. The exceed rolled her eyes, pointing at their opponent. She was dressed in a white armor, her emerald hair drawn back in an ethereal white crown. Wendy stared back at Carla.

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed it?" Carla hummed. When no response came from her friend, she sighed. "The change of ethernano in the air, I mean." Wendy began to sniff the air.

"You're right...it's rising at astonishing rates!" Wendy exclaimed. "Carla, you don't mean...you want me to use dragon force?" Carla nodded.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza are always pushing themselves to the limits. You'll need to as well...in order to become stronger."

"But, still, it's dragon force...,"

"I don't think we have any other choice. Look! You've gone at Vala Maria with you all you had, and she isn't even wounded. Think how much trouble Gray and Erza are going to have."

Wendy closed her eyes, not wanting to think about all the gruesome situations the pair would have gotten into by now. She furrowed her eyebrows, opening her mouth.

"What are you doing, kid?" Vala Maria taunted. "Taking your last breaths of air?"

Suddenly, a large gust of wind filled the room. Carla flew into the wall. The doors, which were covered so heavily with metal, were ripped out of their confinements like paper. Vala Maria raised her fists in defense.

"What the...this is nothing like the power she had displayed before!" she said, fear welling up inside her. However, in an instant, she was smiling.

"Dragon...Force...,"

"What is this, little girl?" Vala Maria asked. "You haven't given up."

"Shut up! Right now...in this form...," Wendy said, the wind swirling around her like a tornado. "You're powerless against me!" Vala Maria's smile did not falter. Wendy bounced along the walls nimbly, bringing a powerful hand to smite her opponent ruthlessly.

" _That's right. The only way to win this fight...is to show me that you're not afraid."_

Wendy's eyes widened at her words, punching her in the face. Vala Maria coughed up blood, falling backwards. Wendy bounced back for another attack, jumping again before kicking her in the face. This time, when reeling backwards, Vala Maria did not get back up. She lay on the floor, unmoving. After helping Carla up, Wendy went to look at the damage she had caused.

Vala Maria's angel powers were no longer in sight. Now, her emerald hair was displayed messily on the floor. She was clothed in a peach coloured tank tops and jeans, her feet bare and battered. Her body was covered in scratches and cut. Wendy looked at her warily, bending down shakily.

"Wendy, you don't have enough strength left," Carla snapped. "Come on now, turn off the bomb quickly...,"

The dragon slayer pressed her hands against Vala Maria's body, a bright light shining.

"Even if she is my enemy, she's still human," Wendy whispered, her eyes crinkling as she smiled. Carla's mouth gaped open, before she smiled as well.

"I see," she said. "Make it quick though." The healing ritual only took a few minutes. Wendy stood up again, swaying a bit as she walked over to the magic bomb. The switch was covered in bronze. With an effort, she switched it off. She looked at Carla.

"Oi, Wendy. Are you okay?"

The dragon slayer slumped down, black spots threatening her vision.

"We're all counting on you now...Gray...Erza...,"

* * *

"Damn it, those fools are dropping like flies!"

Erza sliced again at Mercury, this time bringing her sword to slice him in the stomach. He coughed up some blood, groaning in pain.

"Wendy won?" Erza asked, her heart jumping up in disbelief. Gray looked over tiredly in the scarlet's direction.

"Unfortunately," Seraphim responded, incredulous to the situation herself. Gray smirked, crossing his arms.

"That's right, losers," Gray said. "You shouldn't underestimate our little dragon slayer just because she's a kid!"

Seraphim stole the ice mage a disgusted glance. Their tattoos had flickered out, for they had agreed that the only way to fight fairly was for both to become vulnerable to ice once more. She bent down, ice shooting out of her fingertips.

"Ice Ocean!" A sharp wave of ice pierced Gray's abdomen, and he let out a cry of anguish. Erza's head whipped around.

"You idiot, pay attention!" she yelled, her voice thick with worry. Gray covered his mouth, forcing himself off the ground. He looked at the scarlet tiredly.

He really did look exhausted. His abdomen, bloody as it was, wasn't even the worst injury on back had been all but ripped open but a thick ice blade, and his whole body was covered in scratches. His eyes showed nothing but weariness.

Seraphim, also, was wounded. She had been cut multiple times, which was more than Erza could say for Mercury. The only wound dealt on to him was the one she had just given, and that was when he distracted.

From now on, his focus would be completely on her.

* * *

Gray rushed forward, blades springing out from his hands.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Seraphim dodged them, her hands opening to reveal blades of her own. Gray dodged them as well, one of them slicing the top of his shoulder. He gritted his teeth, looking at the clock. His eyes widened.

 _They had two minutes_.

"What the hell? I thought we had three freaking hours!" Gray said, and Seraphim laughed. "Ice Make: Cannon!" Part of the bullet hit her side, and she screamed. Her form stumbled back. Gray stopped to catch his breath, kneeling down on the ground.

"Ice Make: Ribbon!"

An abundance of ribbons snaked towards Gray and sliced opened his sides. His face contorted in pain, and he rammed his fist into his hand in an attempt to counterattack Seraphim's actions.

"Ice Make...,"

"Gray."

"What?" Gray asked in annoyance, turning towards Erza in frustration. "Can't you see I'm busy? Ice make...,"

"Gray~"

"Erza, stop distracting me!" The ice mage said in a hurry, blushing a bit as he rammed his fist in his hand once more.

"Gray Fullbuster, get over here right now or may Mavis have mercy on your soul...I mean it, Gray."

Gray sighed in defeat, walking over to his red headed partner in reluctance. Seraphim did the same, joining up with Mercury in order to formulate a good plan. Erza put a hand on his shoulder, yet the ice mage shoved her off angrily.

"What the _hell_ , Erza. You couldn't have waited for five seconds?" Gray spat. Erza punched him in the head, leaning in towards his ear.

"We're going about this the wrong way. Even for us, the task of beating them is way to difficult."

"Of course! _I_ should have been paired up with that leader dude. You can't use your swords, and I can't use my ice devil slayer magic. We're doomed."

"Gray, one more word out of your mouth...,"

"Okay, okay, fine. But then what do you want us to do?"

"Gray, all we were sent to do was turn off the switch, you know."

The retort readied on Gray's tongue died, and his eyes widened in realization. He rubbed the back of his head, his next words unsteady.

"So, we distract them?"

"Wrong. We've already completed our mission."

Gray tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Gray, I turned off the bomb as soon as we walked in. I just thought that beating them would be a plus, but...perhaps it _is_ time to go. Before one of us gets hurt."

Their two opponents whipped their heads around, wondering if their ears were deceiving them. Mercury's hair bristled in anger, and he barred his teeth at them. Gray looked as clueless as they were.

"Damn fairies... _you've really done it now_."

"I could say the same thing to you guys," Erza said. "Both of you, strong as you are, couldn't even notice that something was amiss." Mercury's mouth opened in retort, but nothing came. Instead, he smiled, looking at Seraphim with a supremely terrible look. They interlocked fingers. Gray's eyes widened.

"Hey, I know this...this is the thing I did with Juvia!" the ice mage said, turning towards Erza.

"A unison raid," Erza muttered, yet, as soon as she said it, she collapsed to the ground. Her breath began to quicken, and some of her dried up wounds reopened.

"Erza are you okay?" Gray said, kneeling down next to her and scooping her into his arms. The scarlet closed her eyes, before opening them again.

"Yes, now put me...GRAY!"

Immediately, Gray was standing. He clutched his side, his previous wounds beginning to slow his speed.

"Unison Raid: Metal Ice Goddess!"

A spiral of metal and ice fused together, heading straight for Erza. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the attack. However, with her current wounds, there was no way she would survive the attack...

"Erza!"

* * *

 **Okay...we only have about two chapters left, I think. I could be wrong, but I'm too lazy to check. Also, I'm going to my first concert tomorrow! It is the EXO Concert in New York City! I am so excited: to meet Chanyeol, D.O. , Chen, Baekhyun, Suho, Sehun, Kai, and Xiumin! I'm really upset that Lay won't be there...but it's all good! See you soon! ~ Hiraethe**


	7. A Fatal Flaw

**I promise you all. I will get better with updates, I really will. My goal is that each chapter is up to my standards, so they aren't just taking up space. Quality not quantity, right? Anyway, you all will be very happy to hear that I started working on this the minute I finished publishing/writing the other chapter! Enjoy, and if you haven't already tell me what you want to see next!**

 **~Hiraethe**

* * *

" _The only way to ensure that Erza will be safe," Cana said, her words spilling out like honey on newly baked bread, "Is to do the thing that you think she will do herself."_

Erza's vulnerable figure looked even more fragile in the flickering light of the overhead lamps. Her eyes were wide, not able to fathom the massive unision raid heading her way. Gray's heart was beating fast, his mind struggling to stay sane from all of the internal screaming in his mind, until it went completely blank.

He pushed her out of his way, standing up. A shock of pain spasmed through his body as the attack connected with his body. His form shook in pain, swaying back and forth like a dandelion in the wind. The scarlet was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Gray...Gray...," she said. "Gray, are you okay?!"

"You FOOL!" Mercury said, ramming his hands into his fist. "How did we allow ourselves to be so careless?" Gray steadied himself, two ice blades forming on his arms. The etherious from the air, which had been released from the magic bomb's demise, was absorbed into his ice, turning them a yellowish orange. He eyed Seraphim, and grinned.

"You seem like you would be a nice person...if not for all this," he muttered, before lunging towards them. He first slashed Seraphim, some of the etherious seeping out of his ice and burning her skin. She let out a yelp of surprise. Next, he went towards Mercury, delivering the final blow of two blades on both of them. A double cry of anguish filled the room, and two figures dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Gray took a shaky step back, his breath heavy. Erza had not yet risen from the floor. She was staring at his back, the reality of the moment finally hitting her. Gray placed a hand on the bomb, his legs beginning to collapse under him.

"Gray?"

"I'll be fine, Erza ... I promise...," he said, before careening to the side. Erza's breath hitched, and she crawled over to him in fear. He was now only a crumpled mess on the floor, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. She pressed her hand close to his neck.

Gray wasn't breathing.

Erza hissed, coughing to smother a sob. She wipes her eyes. She, herself, was utterly beat. Her legs were all but immobile under her, and her body was covered with gashes. She looked at the door in front of her.

It creaked open.

The shadows in the distance turned into the clear silhouettes of an army. In front of them was a blonde haired commander, his face staring down at hers.

"It seems Mercury-dono and Seraphim-dono were beaten. By the likes of two fairies," he sneered at Erza. The scarlet stared back in anger, clutching Gray close to her chest.

"They're hurt though. It will be easy to defeat her," he said. The soldiers began to ready their weapons, but Hack steadied their hands.

"No, I want to do this myself."

Erza tried to back away, her heart pounding in her chest. She shielded Gray first, hugging him tightly. She tried to grasp her sword, yet her hand fell limply by her side. She cursed at herself, watching as Hack pulled out a golden studded dagger. He rushes towards her, a battle cry on his lips. Erza does not dodge, but instead-

A metal rod clashes with Hack's sword. A tanned arm lifts Erza's body into his arms, knocking Hack out with a well placed jab. The Scarlet can barely talk, looking over her mystery savior's shoulder.

Hack's army laid utterly defeated. More silhouettes were entering...and, though they were becoming closer, their images were becoming blurred. Erza let out a sigh, and everything blacked out.

"Yo!" Cana said, defeating the last opponent. The grin on her face disappeared however, at the sight of Gajeel's disturbed face. Mirajane put her hands to her mouth.

"What...What happened here?"

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? Short, right? Yeah, sorry about that...there just wasn't a lot to say. The next chapter is the last, so I hope you're looking forward to that :D ! ~Hiraethe**


	8. Empty Change

**Okay, guys. This is the last chapter. I wanted to say: thanks for dealing with all of my crap, I know I didn't update regularly. This was supposed to be finished in February, and I've extended it because of my laziness. But thanks for sticking with me...new things are coming soon! Anyway, last chapter. Here we go.**

 **~Hiraethe**

* * *

Natsu was immersed in darkness. He groaned as consciousness seeped back into his body, and alertness quivered in his aching limbs. With an effort, he forced his eyes open.

Next to him on clean hospital sheets, Lucy Erza, and Wendy were sleeping peacefully. He breathed a sigh of relief, grinning slightly. _They did it._ He searched the room again, noting Levy and Gajeel's presence and the two sleeping exceeds by his side, yet the absence of a certain fairy tail mage bothered him. He gripped the side of his bed.

"Natsu, you're awake!"

Natsu looked up to see Lisanna hovering over him. He smiled sheepishly, obliging as she raised him into a sitting position. She hugged him gently, being careful to not press too hard on the recent wounds he had accumulated in the preceding battle. After a long speech about how worried she was and an even longer lecture on his recklessness, her face broke into a teary smile. She wiped her eyes, hugging Natsu again.

"I'm so glad you're not...,"

"Lisanna, you know I don't die." Natsu said, giving her a toothy smile. She smiled tearily.

"...Yeah," she said, throwing off his covers to inspect his bandages. Some of them were stained with blood, while others had been loosened or thrown off in his slip. Natsu bore her fussing for a few minutes,until he pushed her off him forcefully.

"Okay, okay, Lisanna, I'm not dead, okay?" he said, ruffling her hair with affection. "Don't worry about me. By the way, where's Gray?" Lisanna's smile quickly vanished off her face, and tears began to form in her eyes. Natsu's heart leaped, and he jumped up.

"Lisanna, _where's Gray_? Damn it, what did he do to himself _this time_?" he roared, a wave of fear washing over him. When Lisanna didn't answer, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Lisanna, open your mouth and spill! WHERE IS GRAY?"

Lisanna made no attempt to answer. Natsu growled in anger, squeezing her tighter. A fire of rage burned beneath him-the dangerous kind, with fear as its match. Because Gray wasn't supposed to be hurt...he was supposed to be staring down at him, waiting for him to get up, and when Natsu did, he was supposed to slap him lightly and they were supposed to throw insults at each other. Natsu was supposed to brag to him about he and Lucy were the fastest, and Gray was supposed to respond with a clever retort, that really was clever but Natsu would never admit to that normally-but, most importantly, Gray wasn't supposed to be hurt.

Lisanna started to cry. Huge, glass like tears dropped down onto her face, her cheeks flushed and her turquoise eyes gleaming with sorrow. The world that seemed to be collapsing stabilized itself once more as Natsu realized his mistake. He wrapped Lisanna in a tight bear hug, ignoring the scream from his ribs and the blood that was seeping from his leg.

"Lisanna-I didn't-no, I'm sorry-can you?"

"I'm not mad at you Natsu...,"

"No, I didn't mean to hurt you...I just care about Gray, ya know?" Natsu said, and Lisanna gave him a knowing smile. Natsu's mind travelled back to Tartaros, at the crucial moment of battle.

* * *

 _Natsu put up his arms in defense, preparing for the Memento Mori attack that was coming his way. He opened his eyes amid the dust and damage that swirled around him, just enough to see a raven haired figure moving towards him._

" _Oi, Ice Princess! There's a good chance we'll be wiped off the face of the Earth in a few seconds so I recommend taking cover," Natsu called out. Gray did not respond. A huge gash on his chest was bleeding more profusely than ever, and Natsu had noticed. But, if indeed they were to not exist anymore, he figured these wounds did not matter._

 _If he died, he died with Gray. And if he meant he could take his rival with him, there really wasn't too much regret to be had._

" _MEMENTO MORI!"_

 _Natsu prepared for his mind to go black. His body to deteriorate. His brain to go mad. But none of these feelings ever came. He heard Gray yell out, and something enclose around both of them. He didn't open his eyes, wondering if this is what it felt like to die. Suddenly, stone crumbles down around him. He opens his eyes._

 _The first thing he sees is Mard Geer. He looks completely speechless._

" _How...you scoundrel!" he cries out. "No one can survive my ultimate curse!" Natsu's eyes widens in confusion when he notices the quivering back of his rival. It is battered and bloodied, yet there is something distinctly odd about it._

 _Have of it was covered in black markings. His friend's body was positioned in a defensive stance, and Natsu wasn't really sure what was going wrong until-_

" _To make way for the future...,"_

 _For Natsu, time had stopped. Gray's body began to collapse._ No no no. Gray what are you doing. No no you can't die now we still have someone to defeat Gray what is going on speak to me. Gray you can't die YOU CAN'T DIE. _However, Natsu just watched in silence._

" _All I can do now...is believe in Natsu."_

 _Natsu didn't react...he didn't know how to. He didn't know how to even feel. He didn't even move, until the reality of the situation hit him like a train. Gray was down...most likely critically injured...and it was all his fault. Feelings swirled inside of him, until he let out a scared, shaking scream._

" _GRAY!"_

* * *

Natsu staggered out of bed, despite the protests of his limbs. As soon as his legs supported him fully, he felt himself collapse towards the ground. He grabbed his head, attempting- _forcing_ -himself to he could get any further, a small figure burst through the door.

"Jii-chan!" Natsu said, his knees giving out under him. "Jii-chan, is Gray alright?" The master does not meet his gaze, but instead stares down at the floor, as if trying to comprehend the past few hours.

"Gray is going to be okay."

* * *

It had been 6 hours, 45 minutes, and 16 seconds since Makarov had entered. During this time, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and the exceeds had awoken. As soon as Lucy had seen Natsu, she began to cry furiously, glad that the ordeal was finally over.

The smiles that dusted their faces turned sober, however, when Makarov delivered the news about Gray.

"He wasn't breathing when we reached...thankfully, Cana and the others reached in time," he said quickly. "His wounds will take a lot of time to heal from. No missions or brawls for two months." Natsu's eyes bugged out, and he jumped off of his bed.

"Hey, wait a minute! Gray's wounds can't take _that_ long to heal. Jii-chan, he's _eighteen_. He isn't _eighty._ " Makarov glared at him testily (taking it as an insult towards himself), and crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter. His wounds were very deep, and I'm not taking any chances this time."

"Yeah, but _two months_? _Two months without fighting_? Gray will probably be running around the guild within the next hour."

"I didn't say he was fine, you know, I said that he was _savable._ "

"So, Gray might die?" Lucy asked, with fear in her eyes.

"No, I never said that...I mean, he _might,_ but he's _savable_ so he probably won't. We're working on it, okay?"

"So is he okay or not?" Natsu asked.

"Stop it, Natsu."

A powerful, dangerously low voice cut through their argument. Natsu looked at Erza, who was sitting on her bed with a pensive expression.

"Erza, don't you want to know how Gray is too? You were WITH him, you gotta know what happened to him."

"Natsu, I said to _stop it_. Right now. This conversation is over."

Her tone of voice, sent shivers down Natsu's spine, and he didn't dare argue any further. However, Makarov took this initiative to speak up once more.

"Natsu has a point, Erza. What happened?"

The question was so quiet that Erza didn't hear it. However, she knew exactly what he had asked. She bit her lip, closing her eyes. She blocked out the fear, the tears, the screams, the blood, so that her mind was filled with blackness. And Gray. Everyone stared at her, until Wendy reached over to hug her.

"It's okay, Erza. You don't need to speak if you don't want to."

The requip mage stared down at Wendy's face. It wasn't calm or comforting...instead, it was unsettling. Her lip was quivering furiously, and she kept blinking to drive away the tears. Her cheeks were flushed, and the worry in her face was evident.

Makarov's face was grave, and nothing more. His eyes showed his weariness from his past events, and his lips were pressed together as if trying to suppress something that he didn't want to come out.

Natsu, Erza had realized, often accepted Gray's injuries with anger. This time, he had masked his concern with fiery eyes and an unsmiling mouth. He had a comforting arm around Lucy, who had broken into tears hours turquoise eyes glanced up at the scarlet, interrogation in every gaze.

Before Erza could respond, another figure burst through the door. It was Porlyusica. Her skin was a clammy pallor, and her form was trembling. Makarov got up immediately, rushing over to confront her.

"Is everything okay?" Natsu asked. Porlyusica caught her breath, before answering.

"Gray is awake."

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Makarov, and Porlyusica made their way down the hospital hallways as fast as physically possible, only slowed by their injuries and the dead bodies being pushed on bulky stretchers. Natsu was the first to reach, stumbling over his feet, and crashing into the door. It swung open on contact, and Natsu looked up.

Propped up on numerous pillows, on another hospital bed, sat their teammate, finally awake. He looked slightly dazed, his eyes showing his weariness and his skin a paperwhite. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead as well as every part of his body from his neck downwards-so, in all honesty, he looked more dead than alive. On the table next to him was an oxygen mask (which he assumed was the thing that had helped him come back to life). When he saw his teammates, he smiled shyly.

"Hey guys, what's u-"

"GRAY!" They all explained, rushing over to his side immediately.

"Gray I was so scared! Don't ever frighten me like that again... I don't want you to die, you lovable idiot," Lucy said, hugging him as tight as she could without choking him. Gray smiled weakly at her.

"I'll have you know that Lucy and I were the FIRST ones to take the bomb," Natsu said, "Just in case you were wondering...by the way, Jii-chan tells me that you can't fight OR go on missions for two whole months. Take that you...,"

"Natsu, anything else you want to say?" Erza said, staring intently at Natsu. A cold shiver ran down Natsu, as he did not have the physical or mental state of health to bear another beating from Erza for the day.

"Um...I'm glad you're okay and thanks for not dying?" Natsu said meekly, and Erza nodded approvingly. Gray laughed mockingly, punching Natsu playfully.

"Yeah, you idiot, watch your mo-wait, did you say TWO MONTHS? Jii-chan, what is the meaning of this? I'm perfectly fine!" Gray exclaimed.

"No. And if you say you are ONE MORE TIME, I'll have Natsu and Erza do a physical demonstration to show you," came the harsh response, and Gray groaned as he lay back in bed.

"Gray, I thought you died! But you didn't! Buy me fish to apologize!" Happy explained, curling up next to Gray's chest.

"Gray-san, if you ever need me to help heal you over these two months, don't hesitate to call me...I'm glad you're okay though...," Wendy said sweetly, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Don't bother helping him, Wendy. He's so reckless that he'll probably walk into a pole and die before he can call you." came the matter of fact response from Carla.

Gray chuckled at this notion, before looking at Erza. She was the only one who had not directly talked to him, and she was staring at him nervously.

"Gray, I'm very sorry for not protecting you as a proper guildmate should. Perhaps...as punishment...I'll take you out?"

Gray's eyes widened, before he coughed into his elbow nervously. Natsu, Lucy, and Makarov giggled in the background. Happy covered his mouth with his paws.

"She lllikes him!"

"Not another word, cat," Erza said, before the tremor in her voice was unmistakable. She returned her focus to Gray. "Well? As punishment, it would be my treat, of course. To your favorite restaurant. And then cake afterwards."

Gray seemed to consider for a moment (who was he kidding, everyone knew he wasn't actually thinking about it, but making it seem more dramatic), and his smile widened.

"Okay, if you insist." He conceded. Erza took that as a sign of her forgiveness, and, finally, she threw her arms around him. Gray embraced her as well, when he felt two teardrops drop onto his back.

"Come on now, Erza. You know that I don't like to see you cry."

* * *

It took Gray about a month and a half to fully recover. However, as per Makarov's insistence, Gray was forced to stay in Magnolia with no brawls or jobs, which, of course, bored him to no end. However, this did not mean he remained idle. In fact, he was more active than ever.

For the last two weeks after his recovery, he had been training furiously. Even though Makarov distastefully called it a "loophole of the rules", the rest of his team encouraged it and often helped him in his endeavors. Cana was a regular in his training hours, bringing in weights and book and swords for them to fight together. While, sometimes, they would get bloody, and, sometimes even, Gray would have to visit the hospital again, this time, he knew that he was fighting for a reason.

He was fighting so that he didn't have to bother his friends with hours of waiting, to see if he was going to survive. He was fighting so that he could go on trips with his team always, with no excuses due to injuries. He was fighting so he didn't have to sacrifice himself. More importantly, he was fighting so people didn't have to be the subject of his sacrifice.

He was fighting so that he wouldn't see Erza cry. And, when he thought about it that way, every drop of blood he had shed in the last ten years seemed worth it.

* * *

 **OMG WE'RE FINALLY DONE WITH THIS. THANK GOODNESS. Don't get me wrong, I loved writing this piece, but I feel like I've disappointed you with it. Now, I don't have to be bound to this. I can finally write something new, something worthwhile. I'm thinking of writing some drabbles-both from Fairy Tail and from One Piece. Special thanks to Viperhat, who came up with the backbone of this piece. You're the best!**

 **Special thanks to Poketail for inspiring me. You're so amazing I seriously fangirl over your writing. Write more please, I miss your writing so much.**

 **Special thanks to Absolute-ZERO999** **for always commenting no matter how late I am. And thanks to you, for reading...you guys really mean a lot to me! Bye!**

 **~Hiraethe**


End file.
